Fantasy worlds and how to LARP them
by jessiraine0113
Summary: I wrote this one shot inspired by Force of Nature, a Reylo story I read where they were LARP'ers instead of the actual characters. Tell me what you think! Also this goes without saying but I don't own Harry Potter I just play with the amazing characters that JK Rowling wrote. I also don't own Star Wars either but George Lucas made a pretty awesome story to play with as well!


I wrote this one shot inspired by a Reylo story I read where they were LARP'ers instead of the actual characters. Tell me what you think! Also this goes without saying but I don't own Harry Potter I just play with the amazing characters that JK Rowling wrote.

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her costume. At first the idea of LARP was a bit silly when Harry suggested it, but when she watched one of the games she knew she wanted in. Her father had been a huge fan of Star Wars and the table top game Dungeons and Dragons. It took a bit more convincing with Ron but once they binge watched all the old movies plus the prequels he was in.

Hermione played Senator Amidala, leader of the rebellion. Harry of course just had to pick Luke Skywalker and Ron seemed pretty content to play Chewbacca stating he didn't see any ginger jedi. They met up at a local park for the games in a secluded area so as to not disturb the other park goers. They were all set for an epic battle. Hermione was straightening her costume and fiddling with her blaster when the other team showed up. A man dressed as Darth Vader seemed to take the forefront flanked by a man dressed as Kylo Ren and another in what appeared to be Captain Phasma's chrome armor. Impressive she thought even though she planned on their defeat she could appreciate the time they put into their costumes. Various stormtroopers were behind them just as various jedi were behind her.

The gamemaster explained the rules but Hermione was mezmerized by the person playing Darth Vader. His gait and mannerisms were so familiar and intriging. The gamemaster called for the leaders to shake hands and get ready to begin. Hermione was elected leader pretty early on and walked over and shook Vader's hand. The gamemaster called the beginning of the match and each scattered to take down their enemies. Eveyone wore a chest piece under their costumes simulating muggle laser tag so if one was shot by a blaster they were out of the game.

Player after player dropped and eventually the only ones left was Hermione's Padme and Darth Vader. They circled one another and fought to the death. Hermione eventually got a cheap shot off and ended the game the victor. As the game was called the dark siders began taking their masks off and she found that Darth Vader was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! What the hell?" He smirked "You didn't think I was so daft as to not know about Star Wars did you? Potter introduced me to the movies after I started Auror training with him." Kylo Ren turned out to be Theo Nott and Phasma's mask revealed a smiling red faced Pansy Parkinson.

As the rebellion began packing up their things, Draco sauntered over to Harry. "Oi Potter! You blokes, and ladies, fancy a drink? We've got this pub that we frequent that serves a wicked pint." Harry nodded "Yea I could go for a drink, anyone else want to tag along?" Hermione and Ron soon followed along with Ginny who had been playing Mara Jade.

All of the LARP'ers soon found themselves in a pub crammed around a table and recieving some strange looks for their clothing. Harry rolls his eyes and looks around at all of the onlookers scowling at them as if to say "mind your own business". Saturday in Diagon Alley was pretty busy but they managed a table and drinks were all around. Dark siders and rebels laughing with one another. Draco saunters up to Hermione "Couldn't help noticing the character you chose to play" Hermione shrugs "Yea? What of it?" He smirks and leans down to whisper in her ear "Well I have it on good authority that Padme Amidala was married to Darth Vader or at least to who he was, Anakin Skywalker. So what do you say? Fancy a date with me?" Hermione blushes and says with a laugh "Are you serious?" Draco brushes his lips over her cheek and says only one word. "Absolutely"


End file.
